


Not in my Body, honey.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, M/M, Pre toa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Reyna swap bodies<br/>Nico and Will swap bodies<br/>Pre-toa<br/>Might contain spoilers when I read the Hidden Oracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in my Body, honey.

Will woke up in a bed that wasn't his, also the room was way too dark to be the Apollo cabin. 

He sat up. He was in the Hades cabin. Then he saw his reflection, or well Nico's reflection. What in Hades.

"What the fuck!" A voice screamed from the other side of the room. Reyna was standing up, poking herself. Mainly in the chest and groin. 

"Reyna?" Will asked.

"Oh shit! Emo boy...I mean Nico." Reyna said.

 

Emo boy? Only one person called Nico Emo Boy to his face.

"Drew? I'm not Nico. It's Will." Will got out of the bed.

Reyna/Drew stared at him and frowned.

"Are you joking?" She glared at him. Yup, she was definitely Drew. No one else glared like her.

"Nope. It seems that both of us are in the bodies of Reyna and Nico. But hey on the bright side, you're now biologically female and I'm biologically male." Will smiled. 

"Oh gods, you aren't joking....oh no. Oh no!" Drew looked like she had just seen her worst nightmare.

Then it hit Will. If they were in Reyna and Nico's bodies then Reyna and Nico were most likely in their bodies.

"We need to get Nico and Reyna now." Will said, thinking of poor Nico in the Apollo cabin. 

Drew bolted for the door.  
Will went right after her.

The idea of Reyna waking up in the Aphrodite cabin was like a bear in a room full of bunnies. Okay bunnies and one hawk, because Piper was pretty fierce. But Piper was probably in the Zeus cabin with Jason so, okay bunnies. 

Now Nico in the Apollo cabin....Will didn't want any of his siblings being murdered. Also Nico wasn't a morning person, like at all.

 

******

Reyna kept looking down at her new body, Drew Tanaka's body. Nico was walking with her towards the Hades cabin to find their bodies and hopefully get out of these ones. 

"I really hope they haven't left." Reyna said.

"I really hope they haven't done anything stupid." Nico groaned.

Then they saw them. Their bodies were still in pajamas and speed walking towards them. 

******

Drew really didn't mind being in Reyna's body. It was nice.

"I think we need to go see Chiron." Will said as he reached Reyna and Nico.

"No shit." Nico frowned.

"But first you two need to get some clothes on. Mainly you Drew. I am the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, I will not have a bunch of people seeing me in my pjs." Reyna eyed her.

"Alright. How about the boys go tell Chiron and we hide out in the Hades cabin for a while." Drew smiled at Reyna.

She may not mind being in Reyna's body but there was no way in Hades she was letting Reyna walk around with no make up. 

"Fine." Reyna glared at her.

********

"A God's work? So you can't fix it?" Nico yelled at Chiron. 

"Mr. di Angelo, please calm down. But yes I can't fix it. Nor can Mr. D, I have a few guesses on as to which God did this to you, Mr. Solace, Ms. Ramírez-Arellano, and Ms. Tanaka." The centaur said.

"Who?" Will asked.

"I can't say, now be on your way." Chiron said.

"Thanks for nothing." Nico grumbled. 

********

"So you and Will are both Transgender?" Reyna asked Drew.

"Yeah...not a lot of people know. Most people don't ask." Drew frowned.

"I'm cool with it....I mean, err, I'm not transphobic." Reyna said.

"That's nice. I'm glad to hear it. Because if no one can fix this, you're stuck." Drew sneered.

"Not to be mean but I really want my body back....it's weird talking with someone else's voice to someone with my voice and face." Reyna smiled.

"Same."

*******

"So there's no way to fix this?" Reyna and Drew at Will and Nico.

"Yeah....jeez chill." Will winced, the two girls really could scream.

The Reyna, well Reyna in Drew's body, sighed. "Okay, we need a plan. Like do we tell people or what?"

"I don't think we should. I feel like that would be a bad idea." Will said.

"Yeah...plus this is embarrassing." Nico nodded.

"Alright then, let's shared life stories! Emo boy, do you have any food in here?" Drew asked.

"....yes, under the beds." Nico glared at her.

"Um..Nico are you okay with talking about your past?" Reyna looked at him with concern.

"Some of it. I'm guessing you will do the same." Nico smiled at her.

She nodded. Drew eyed Will, and he shrugged his shoulders. Him and Drew didn't have extremely bad things happen to them. But Reyna and Nico obviously had. 

'Don't pry.' Will mouthed at her. Drew mouthed back. 'I wasn't going to....asshole.' 

"So who wants to go first? Drew?" Will smiled at the group.

"Sure. Why not." Drew stuck her tongue out at him. Nico laughed.

Drew began telling her story, about her mortal mother who was a waitress at a French waitress, about how she she went to an Arts School called BAG and her least favorite mortal, Sadie Kane. About how she discovered her charmspeak at a young age, how Silena taught her so much and how it crushed her when she died. She talked about how she was scared to be a hero now with Silena gone.

Then Reyna went. She talked about the nights she snuck out in San Juan with Hylla, C.C.'s Spa and Resort that got destroyed by Annabeth and Percy, her days at Camp Jupiter, her meeting with Aphrodite in South Carolina, her trip with Nico and how she got kidnapped by her sister and Thalia Grace. Then she mentioned the responsibilities she had because she was a praetor.

*******

Will went after Reyna. 

Nico listened as Will told about how he came to camp. And about his time during the Titian War. And all Nico could think was 'wow my life was shitty.'

Then Nico went. By the time he was done, he was crying. Reyna hugged him, which was odd because she was in Drew's body and he was in Will's.

The saddest thing was that he didn't tell the whole story. 

Because like Reyna, he wanted to forget somethings from his past.


End file.
